concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Procol Harum Concerts 2010s
2010 8 June Wolf Trap, VA 10 June Tarrytown, NY 11 June Wantagh, NY 12 June Atlantic City, NJ 13 June Holmdel, NJ 15 June Boston, MA 16 June Longwood Gardens, PA 17 June Canandaigua, NY 18 June Toronto, ON 20 June Chicago, IL 22 July Äänekoski, Finland 24 July Bergamo, Italy 6 August Bad Krozingen, Germany 15 August Legends of Rock Festival, Poland 1–5 September Five super-group dates in Germany featuring Gary Brooker, Henry Spinetti, Frank Mead ... October 31, 2010 The Assembly, Leamington Spa, ENG 4 November Harrisburg, PA 5 November Westbury, NY 6 November Collingswood, NJ 9 November Edmonton, AB Procol with orchestra and chorus 10 November Edmonton, AB 12 November Snoqualmie, WA 13 November Santa Barbara, CA 14 November Los Angeles, CA 18 November Tallinn, Estonia 4 December Wilmington, DE Procol with orchestra 10 December Ewhurst Invitation only December 11-12, 2010 Southend-on-Sea, ENG Gary Brooker's No Stiletto Shoes 2011 January 14-16, 2011 Falkoner Salen, Copenhagen, DEN (with Danish National Concert Orchestra and Choir) January 18, 2011 Aalborg, DEN (with Danish National Concert Orchestra and Choir) January 20, 2011 Vejle, DEN (with Danish National Concert Orchestra and Choir January 21, 2011 Vejle, DEN January 22, 2011 Aarhus, DEN (with Danish National Concert Orchestra and Choir January 23, 2011 Aarhus, DEN June 4, 2011 Gary Brooker's 'Band du Lac' June 17, 2011 Gary Brooker's No Stiletto Shoes June 25, 2011 Kløften Festival, DEN 2012 May 30, 2012 Cape Town, SA (Cancelled following Gary Brooker's hospitalisation) June 1, 2012 Johannesburg, SA (Cancelled following Gary Brooker's hospitalisation) July 7, 2012 Skagen, DEN July 13, 2012 Tropicana Showroom, Atlantic City, NJ (supporting Yes) July 14, 2012 NYCB Theatre at Westbury, Westbury, NY (supporting Yes) July 15, 2012 Bergen Performing Arts Center, Englewood, NJ (supporting Yes) July 17, 2012 Artpark Amphitheater, Lewiston, NY (Tuesday in the Park 2012, supporting Yes) July 18, 2012 Sands Bethlehem Event Center, Bethlehem, PA (supporting Yes) July 20, 2012 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (supporting Yes) July 21, 2012 Bank of America Pavilion, Boston, MA (supporting Yes) July 22, 2012 Mayo Center for the Performing Arts, Morristown, NJ (supporting Yes) July 24, 2012 Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead, Munhall, PA (supporting Yes) July 25, 2012 Raleigh Amphitheatre, Raleigh, NC (supporting Yes) July 27, 2012 Mizner Park Amphitheatre, Boca Raton, FL (supporting Yes) July 28, 2012 St. Augustine Amphitheatre, St. Augustine, FL (supporting Yes) July 29, 2012 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL (supporting Yes) July 31, 2012 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre at Encore Park, Alpharetta, GA (supporting Yes) August 2, 2012 House of Blues, North Myrtle Beach, SC (supporting Yes) August 3, 2012 nTelos Wireless Pavilion, Portsmouth, VA (supporting Yes) August 4, 2012 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC (supporting Yes) August 6, 2012 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (supporting Yes) August 7, 2012 Akoo Theater, Rosemont, IL (supporting Yes) August 9, 2012 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO (supporting Yes) August 10, 2012 The Complex, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Yes) August 12, 2012 Mountain View Plaza, Snoqualmie, WA (supporting Yes) August 14, 2012 San Jose Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (supporting Yes) August 15, 2012 Gibson Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA (supporting Yes) August 17, 2012 Salt River Fields at Talking Stick, Scottsdale, AZ (supporting Yes) August 18, 2012 Humphrey's Concerts By The Bay, San Diego, CA (supporting Yes) August 19, 2012 Pearl Concert Theater at Palms Casino Resort, Las Vegas, NV (supporting Yes) 28 November Yokohama Japan with Yumi Matsutoya 29 November Yokohama Japan with Yumi Matsutoya 3 December Osaka Japan with Yumi Matsutoya 4 December Osaka Japan Procol solo – two one-hour shows 6 December Osaka Japan with Yumi Matsutoya 7 December Tokyo Japan Procol solo – two one-hour shows 10 December Tokyo Japan with Yumi Matsutoya 11 December Tokyo Japan with Yumi Matsutoya 12 December Nagoya Japan with Yumi Matsutoya 2013 March 8-9, 2013 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, DEN 12 March Vejle, DEN 15 March Aalborg, DEN 16 March Aarhus, DEN April 5-6, 2013 Stadthalle, Wuppertal, GER (Procol Harum convention) 24 August Le Vigan, FRA Gary Brooker and Friends 25 August Le Vigan, FRA Gary Brooker and Friends October 5, 2013 Malmo, Sweden October 6, 2013 Göteborg, Sweden October 7, 2013 Stockholm, Sweden October 8, 2013 Kultturitalo, Helsinki, FIN October 18, 2013 Near Horam, UK Jam (including Old Black Joe and AWSoP) at private party following marriage of Procol Harum's manager Chris Cooke to Eliza. Matt Pegg had another commitment, so bass was played by Josh Phillips/Roland Clare, likewise organ. Tenor saxophone by Molly Duncan of the Average White Band 2014 May 23, 2014 La Poudriere, Leffrinckoucke, FRA May 29, 2014 Freising, GER (GB's birthday party) June 14, 2014 Ewhurst Park, ENG July 2, 2014 Casino de Paris, Paris, FRA July 5, 2014 Gossau, SUI July 10, 2014 Ottawa, ON (with orchestra) July 11, 2014 Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY July 12, 2014 The Space at Westbury, Westbury, NY July 12, 2014 Westbury, NY 'Beyond the Pale' and the Homburg Society present the 2014 Procol Harum Fans' Convention July 13, 2014 Westhampton, NY July 15, 2014 Birchmere, Alexandria, VA July 17, 2014 Sun Center, Aston, PA July 18, 2014 Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT July 19, 2014 Carolina Theatre, Durham, NC July 20, 2014 Symphony Hall, Atlanta, GA November 24, 2014 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG 2015 June 13, 2015 Ewhurst, ENG June 27, 2015 New Morning, Paris, FRA (Gary Brooker & Friends, Brooker, Blair, Broad, Pegg, Whitehorn) July 23, 2015 Winterbach, GER July 24, 2015 Piazza Del Sole, Bellinzona, SUI August 22, 2015 Palais des Congres, Souillac, FRA (Gary Brooker and Friends, Brooker, Blair, Broad, Pegg, Whitehorn) December 8, 2015 Turku, FIN December 9, 2015 Tampere-Talo, FIN 2016 May 26, 2016 Zoetermeer, NED May 27, 2016 Stichting De Kubus Centrum Voor Kunst & Cultuur, Lelystad, NED June 11, 2016 Halle, GER (Gary Brooker) July 2, 2016 Wintershall Estate, Bramley, ENG (Charity Rock Concert) July 9, 2016 Piazzola Sul Brenta Padova, ITY (cancelled. Close To The Moon, Prog Rock Festival) July 24, 2016 Mote Park, Maidstone, ENG (Ramblin' Man Fair) October 15, 2016 Monaco, FRA November 11, 2016 Finlandia-Talo, Helsinki, FIN November 12, 2016 Rovaniemi, FIN (cancelled) December 15, 2016 Cathedral of St John the Divine, Manhattan, NY (Gary Brooker) December 16, 2016 Cathedral of St John the Divine, Manhattan, NY (Gary Brooker) December 17, 2016 Cathedral of St John the Divine, Manhattan, NY (Gary Brooker) December 17, 2016 Cathedral of St John the Divine, Manhattan, NY (Gary Brooker) 2017 Procol Harum UK Tour 2017 March 3, 2017 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG May 6, 2017 Queen's Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT May 8, 2017 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, ENG May 10, 2017 Philharmonic Hill, Liverpool, ENG May 11, 2017 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG May 13, 2017 O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG May 14, 2017 Royal Centre, Nottingham, ENG May 16, 2017 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG June 8, 2017 Dorchester Hotel, London, ENG July 29, 2017 Haapsalu, EST September 2, 2017 Nordea Kontserdimajas, Tallinn, EST September 3, 2017 Piazzetta della Musica, Veruno, ITY (2 Days Prog + 1) September 6, 2017 Heerlen, NED September 7, 2017 De Boerderij, Zoetermeer, NED September 9, 2017 Admiralspalast, Berlin, GER September 10, 2017 Orangerie, Fulda, GER September 11, 2017 Serenadenhof, Nürnberg, GER September 13, 2017 Alter Schlachthof, Dresden, GER September 14, 2017 Steintor Varieté, Halle, GER September 15, 2017 Frankfurter Hof, Mainz, GER September 16, 2017 Theaterhaus, Stuttgart, GER September 18, 2017 Lichtburg, Essen, GER September 19, 2017 Laeiszhalle, Hamburg, GER September 21, 2017 Portalen, Greve, Copenhagen, DEN September 22, 2017 Randers, DEN September 23, 2017 Odense, DEN September 24. 2017 Metropool, Hengelo, NED Procal Harum Finnish Tour 2017 October 1, 2017 Finlandia-Talo, Helsinki, FIN October 2, 2017 Tampere-Talo, Tampere, FIN October 3, 2017 Logomo, Turku, FIN October 5, 2017 Mediterranean Conference Centre, Valletta, MAL October 6, 2017 Milan, ITY October 7, 2017 Pordenone, ITY October 9, 2017 Auditorium Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY October 13, 2017 Arena Szczecin, Szczecin, POL October 15, 2017 Spodek Katowice, Katowice, POL November 12, 2017 Le Trianon, Paris, FRA 2018 February 1, 2018 Union Scene, Drammen, NOR February 2, 2018 Konserthuset Stormen, Bodø, NOR February 3, 2018 Magarinfabrikken, Tromsø, NOR June 14, 2018 Arena Sferisterio, Macerata, ITY (Musicultura 2018) July 21, 2018 Nuova Darsena, Rimini, ITY (cancelled appearance) August 25, 2018 Espace Jean Carmet, Le Vigan, FRA (Gary Brooker & Friends, with Gary: voice and piano, Judy Blair: Hammond organ and voice, Graham Broad: drums, Geoff Whitehorn: guitar, Matt Pegg: bass) Gary's 2013 show with Judy and friends: photos here October 9, 2018 London Palladium, London, ENG October 12, 2018 Salierhalle, Winterbach, GER October 13, 2018 Theater 11, Zurich, SUI October 14, 2018 Planet.tt Bank Austria Halle Gasometer, Vienna, AUT October 16, 2018 Admiralspalast, Berlin, GER October 18, 2018 Stadthalle, Chemnitz, GER October 19, 2018 AMO Kulturhaus, Magdeburg, GER October 21, 2018 Harmonie, Heilbronn, GER October 22, 2018 Brückenforum, Bonn, GER October 23, 2018 Theater am Aegi, Hanover, GER October 25, 2018 Portalen, Greve, DEN October 26, 2018 Musikhuset, Esbjerg, DEN October 27, 2018 Odeon, Odense, DEN October 28, 2018 Skråen, Aalborg, DEN October 30, 2018 Alsion, Sønderborg, DEN November 1, 2018 Hedon Grote Zaal, Zwolle, NED November 2, 2018 De Boerderij, Zoetermeer, NED November 3, 2018 Podium Victorie, Alkmaar, NED November 12, 2018 Crocus City Hall, Moscow, RUS (cancelled) November 14, 2018 Kosmos Hall, Yekaterinburg, RUS (cancelled) November 18, 2018 Atlas Arena, Lodz, POL 2019 February 11-15, 2019 On The Blue Cruise (Miami FL to Nassau, BAH. PH performed on the 13th & 14th) February 17, 2019 City Winery, Atlanta, GA February 18, 2019 City Winery, Nashville, TN February 20-21, 2019 City Winery, Chicago, IL February 23, 2019 City Winery, Washington, DC February 25-27, 2019 City Winery, New York City, NY February 28, 2019 NYCB Theater, Westbury, NY March 1, 2019 Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT March 3, 2019 Scottish Rite Auditorium, Collingswood, NJ March 4-5, 2019 City Winery, Boston, MA April 26, 2019 Coliseu dos Recreios, Lisbon, POR April 27, 2019 Coliseu Porto Ageas, Porto, POR May 4, 2019 Fuglsøcentret, Knebel, DEN May 5, 2019 Docken, Copenhagen, DEN July 7, 2019 Base de loisirs de Pratgraussals, Albi, FRA (Pause Guitare Festival with Toto & Scorpions) August 23, 2019 Arbon, SUI (Summerdays Festival 2019) August 23, 2019 Spiez, SUI (Seaside Festival)